Breakup
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess and Becker have been dating for over a year, and Jess finds it's hard to be in a relationship with someone on the front lines at the ARC. Finally, the worry and stress are too much and she breaks up with him, but will being 'just friends' work?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breakup

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, adult situations and language. Violence and trauma.

Description: Jess and Becker have been dating for over a year, and Jess finds it's hard to be in a relationship with someone on the front lines at the ARC. Finally, the worry and stress are too much and she breaks up with him, but will being 'just friends' work?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Author's note: This is a bit sad and angsty in places but there is still fluff. This features my original characters and can be seen as a sequel to New Soldier or Jess' Birthday, and some of those stories, but doesn't have to. B/J are a couple as the story starts.

This is a long, drawn-out story, so far over 12, 000 words. It has a few twists and turns too. This chapter, 1694 words

Breakup, Chapter One

Jess hummed happily. It was a big night: her one year anniversary with Becker. She had intimate plans: a romantic dinner for two followed by some serious alone time. She'd bought a new slinky red nightgown just for the occasion.

She set the table complete with candles. The delicious takeout was ready to be dipped onto real plates. The champagne was chilling. She'd even managed not to eat all the chocolate covered strawberries. Now all she needed was her boyfriend.

He walked in the front door, right on cue. The first sight he saw was Jess, posing by the kitchen door, in a short, tight, bright pink dress. It had lace in strategic parts that hinted at the skin underneath.

"Wow," he said, looking her over. He broke into a wide grin, and his eyes sparkled. "I like."

She giggled. "Good reaction," she said.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said, sauntering through the living room and over to him. She kissed him tenderly. "Like the hair?" she asked, referring to a tight bun. "I wore it this way so you could take it down."

He laughed. "I do like un-doing you."

She giggled more. He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately as his hands roamed over her body. "Hmm, Becker," she whispered.

"So this is why you sent me out, huh? To prepare to seduce me?"

She giggled. "Yes. I forgot what errand I sent you on."

He laughed. "Ice cream."

"Oh. Right," she said returning her lips to his. When they broke for air again, she asked, "Do you like my seduction strategy?"

"Oh yeah," he said kissing her neck.

She giggled. "Happy anniversary, darling."

"Oh, is that tonight?"

"Becker!" she cried, as he laughed.

"I think I forgot," he said, and then he pulled a box out of his pocket. "Oh, wait. I didn't."

She squealed. "I love presents."

"I know."

She opened the box to find a large, colorful butterfly pin. "It's beautiful! Becker!"

He laughed as she jumped into his arms. "So you like it?"

"Duh," she said pinning it on.

He stopped her. "No, you don't. I get to pin it on," he said. She smiled and let him fix it to her dress. "It's looks lovely," he said. "Of course, that's mostly because you look lovely."

"Awe," she said, kissing him. "How hungry are you?"

He smiled. "Oh, I see something I want to devour," he said, leering.

She giggled. "Don't move," she said grabbing the grocery bag. She ran to the kitchen and hurriedly threw the ice cream in the freezer. Then she ran back. "OK, devour away."

He laughed, and scooped her into his arms. "Now this is an attractive appetizer," he said, carrying her toward the bedroom as she giggled.

Then both their mobiles went off.

They groaned and cursed. Reluctantly, they both answered, and got the news they dreaded: incursion with casualties, all personnel called in.

"Damn it," said Jess. "So much for our anniversary."

"Yeah," he said. "Don't worry. My appetite will return."

She giggled, and kissed him. "It better." She sighed. "Let's go save the British people."

He smiled.

They drove quickly to the ARC, meeting the rest of the team in Ops.

"What is it?" asked Becker.

A tech, Epstein, was manning the ADD. "Terror birds," he said, "running through the theaters of the West End."

"Stupid things couldn't show up off season," said Lester. "Do you know how many of my superiors have season tickets? I'll be swamped with complaints."

"Yeah, that should be our priority," said Matt. Lester glared.

"What's the status of the team?" asked Becker.

"Not good, Captain," said Epstein. "I'm sorry, but the responding team is down: four injured, and two dead. "

Becker groaned.

"Plus dozens of civilians hurt. Five confirmed dead," continued Epstein. "There will probably be more.

"It's mayhem," said Lester.

"We have two teams on the way, but there are so many terror birds they need extra help."

"And there are still too many civilians running about," added Lester.

Connor groaned. "Sounds bad."

"It is," said Epstein. "Glad you're here, Jess. I'm having trouble coordinating the police and rescue services."

"I'll whip them into shape," she said.

Epstein held her chair out for her. "Wow. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, sitting in front of the ADD. "I had plans," she said, shooting a regretful look at Becker. He sent it back.

"Didn't we all," said Lester ruefully. The others grunted in agreement.

"Let's move out," said Matt.

Becker nodded, taking a black box.

"Be careful," said Jess.

"Always," he said, kissing her quickly. "Be back soon."

She nodded.

Even before they arrived, Jess could see that they had their work cut out for them. She tried to corral the civilians, but they were in a full blown panic. She directed police to the crowds, but the terror birds were everywhere, panicking the police.

She patched Lester in to as many theater owners and directors as she could. They got a theater by theater account of where the incursions were.

"We've narrowed it down," said Jess. "Only two theaters have confirmed sightings inside."

"I've closed all of them on my authority, just to be safe," said Lester. "Some of the patrons locked inside will not be happy."

"At least they'll be alive," said Abby.

"That should lighten their moods," said Emily, drawing laughs from the others.

"OK. Noel Coward Theater: there are at least three Terror Birds inside the auditorium itself, two in the main lobby," said Jess, "and ten more confirmed on the grounds outside. Then we have a sighting of five more inside the theater across the street."

"Good work, Jess,' said Matt. "We're at the Noel. Let's split up. Abby and Connor, you take the other theater. Emily and I will take the outside here. Becker, you handle the inside."

Becker nodded, and split his men up to provide them all backup.

"Jess, direct the other units to help us outside."

"Copy," she said. "Be careful."

Jess was distracted from her worry over Becker by the commotion. She had the theaters locked down, but the other streets around them were still chaos. She broke into the police frequency and directed them to specific trouble spots.

Lester spoke with the fire and police chiefs and got their full cooperation. Slowly, the first responders were reined in, and stopped panicking. They were then able to corral and calm the general public.

At the same time, the extra ARC manpower arrived and together they began capturing and EMDing the Terror Birds.

"We have unconfirmed totals of at least thirty birds so far that have been captured, stunned or killed," said Jess.

"Starting to make head way," said Lester.

"Good. How's it going inside?" asked Matt over comms.

"Chasing Big Bird's nasty grandpa," said Connor.

"We've got three down," said Abby. An EMD blast echoed over comms. "Correction, four."

Jess giggled. "Action Woman."

Connor chuckled. "New nickname Abs."

Abby laughed. "The soldiers have two more in concessions, and two in the balcony. Better update the number."

"Got it," said Jess. "Becker?"

"Here, Jess. I'm fine. Matt, we've two Terror Birds down," said Becker. "I've cornered one on the stage, but there's so much scenery and stuff…"

Jess bit her lip.

Becker cautiously moved around the stage. It was huge and dark. He silently moved through the scenery, carefully checking everywhere.

Then there was movement in the back curtain. He carefully approached and drew it back. Instantly he was bombarded with a high-pitched, terrified scream.

It was one of the orchestra members. She screamed and screamed. Becker couldn't calm her. He motioned to his men, who had joined him on stage. One of them took the screaming woman.

Becker had just turned back to the curtain when a flash struck him. He fell backwards, blood spewing from his neck.

Jess screamed.

Her monitors were filled with pandemonium as the Terror Bird tried to attack Becker's men. They fired, blasting the thing finally.

Becker lay still on the stage.

Jess managed to compose herself enough to direct medics. She kept on the other Terror Birds, leading team members to them.

Finally, the creatures were contained. On another screen, Connor and Abby closed the anomaly at their theater. Matt and Emily supervised the creatures transport to the anomaly. The mission was going well except…

Becker was still, unmoving. Jess was nearly hysterical inside, but her calm demeanor hid it. Her voice was unnaturally calm when she told Lester, "Becker's down."

Alarmed, he ran to her side, taking in the disturbing scene. A small group of soldiers stood rigidly, forming a circle around Becker. He was barely visible threw the throng of medics.

"He'll be alright," said Lester calmly, his hand on her shoulder. Jess nodded, fighting back the urge to break into a sobbing wreck.

Then they heard, "He's coding!"

Jess felt her heart stop. Lester's fingers dug into her flesh. They sucked in their breaths.

"Come on Captain!" cried a medic, administering CPR.

The tears streamed down Jess' face.

"Come on!" the medic screamed again.

Then Jess heard a whisper. It was Lieutenant Flowers, Becker's right hand man. "Don't do this," he whispered.

She heard another whisper, "Come on, Cap." It was Lt. Vale, the third in command.

Then there was silence.

Jess saw Matt and the others appear on the screen, standing helplessly as the medics tried to save Becker's life. She saw Abby look at the CCTV camera.

Jess began to sob. "No," she whispered.

Lester took in a breath, as tears began to escape.

"Come on!" screamed the medic thumping Becker's heart.

Silence.

"We have a heart beat!"

Jess began to breathe again.

"It's gaining in strength! Let's get him to medical! Move!"

Jess sat still, gasping for breath.

"He's alive," said Abby softly in comms. "He's still alive, Jess."

Jess nodded, finally a grunt coming out. She watched as the medics carried him to an ambulance. Lester called for Epstein, and then he carefully pulled Jess out of the chair. With his arms firmly around her, he moved her slowly toward the medical section.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter, 1317 Words

Chapter Two, Breakup

Jess sat next to Becker's hospital bed. She didn't really remember getting there. She remembered watching them wheel him in. He was covered in blood. She remembered Abby and the others arriving. She sat in Abby's arms.

Emily tried to get her to eat something while they waited. It took hours for the doctor to come out.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he was lucky. We got to him quickly. The wounds themselves aren't too bad. His body went into shock from the rapid blood loss."

She didn't remember any of the other words. Except for, "He should be alright."

She nearly fainted with relief. They let her in for a few moments. He looked so pale and fragile. Lester also went in briefly.

Then she had to leave him. She wouldn't leave medical, even though she knew he was unconscious. He didn't even know she was there, but she didn't care. She wasn't leaving.

Abby wouldn't leave her, but the others finally went home for sleep. They had to work in the morning. Jess was given indefinite leave. Finally, Abby had to leave too, but by that time, Sergeant Nicole Bilson and Lt. Vale had arrived. They promised to stay with Jess.

Early in the morning, the doctors let Jess back into Becker's room. He had slightly more color. She sat beside his bed, whispering to him.

Vale and Bilson were allowed in briefly. They mumbled something about their shifts; Jess wasn't really listening to anyone.

They had left, and somewhere during the morning Matt and Emily arrived. Then later, they were replaced with Connor and Abby.

The others came and went like that but Jess didn't leave.

"Miss Parker, please. You need to eat something, and rest," said a medic. "He'll be OK."

Jess took her eyes off Becker then. "He will?"

The medic smiled. "He will."

"He's got nine lives," joked a doctor.

"When did you get here?" asked Jess.

The doctor laughed. "Yes, you definitely need a few moments away."

Jess began to protest.

The doctor cut her off. "Please. Don't make me call Lester. He's grumpier than usual, with a major mess to clean up and cover in the West End."

Jess sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I won't be away long."

The doctor nodded and smiled.

She walked out of his room, and into Lt. Flowers. "Jess," he said. He usually called her Miss Parker. Her first name was evidence of how close a call Becker had. "How is he?"

She shrugged. "Pale. Quiet. They say he'll be alright, but…he just lies there, not looking or acting like my Becker.

Flowers nodded sadly. "Give him time."

"I know."

"Sorry I haven't been up before. We're understaffed in Security."

"And you're in temporary command."

"Temporary."

She nodded. "How many soldiers did we lose?"

He shook his head. "Too many. One is too many. I'm focusing on the ones still alive, like the Captain."

She smiled weakly. "Right." She sighed. "I've been ordered to eat."

He laughed. "I know it's hard to pull away from someone wounded, but it really is for the best. He needs you well."

"Yes. I know," she said. "You'll sit with him as long as you can?"

Flowers took her hand. "I will. When I have to leave, there is a long line of Security staff willing to replace me."

Jess felt tears again. "He really does have the best command."

"Thanks. Now, go and eat, soldier."

She kissed his cheek. "Aye."

So, Jess went to the canteen. The atmosphere was happy. The news had gotten around that Becker would be alright.

Jess didn't feel the elation though. She was relieved of course, but there was something else.

"Coffee?" asked the ARC's chef, Bernard Rice.

"I guess," she muttered. "Sorry. Yes, please. Thank you."

Bernie smiled sympathetically. Jess looked so tired, and…small.

"I hear our Captain will recover," he said cheerfully.

Jess nodded.

"He'll soon be chasing you around with that devilish grin of his."

She just stared, vacantly.

Bernie frowned. "You need to rest, Miss Parker. And eat," he said, scooping up some eggs and sausages for her.

"I'm not hungry."

"I know," said Bernie. "You need your strength, though. Try to eat. For me?"

Jess smiled weakly and nodded. "For you."

Bernie smiled. He then did something rather unusual. He picked up the tray, took her arm with the other hand, and actually walked her to a table.

"Hey, Jess," said Bilson. Bernie set Jess down beside her.

"You look awful," said Vale. Bilson stomped his foot at the exact same time that Bernie swatted the lieutenant in the head.

Connor, also at the table, broke out laughing. "She's been through hell, Mate."

"Right, sorry, Jess."

Jess nodded, and forked through her eggs. She lifted a small amount into her mouth. There was uneasiness now at the table.

Connor tried to lighten it. "So, I was talking to the medics, and they were like, 'Becker? Again?"

Vale laughed. Bilson looked uneasily at Jess.

Connor, however, went on. "I swear they asked if they should put him in his usual room."

Jess stared at him.

Bilson shushed Connor.

"What?"

Bilson frowned. "Men. I'm sorry, Jess. Connor's being a little tactless in his relief over Becker."

"True. I'm really glad he's going to be OK."

Jess nodded.

"Until the next time," said Matt.

Bilson's eyes grew wide. "What is it with men? Don't they know how to be tactful?"

"Oh, sorry," said Matt. "I just meant that Becker has to be so damn heroic all the time."

"He was doing his job," said Bilson.

"True," said Connor. "But he is Action Man."

Bilson growled.

"It's OK, Nicole," said Jess. "They aren't being mean. They're right."

"They're stupid," said Bilson. "You're worried sick about your man, and their mocking him right in front of you."

Matt chuckled. "I didn't mean it that way, but Bilson's right. We're being witless clods."

"You are," said Bilson.

Connor chuckled. "I'm sorry, too. You know I love Action Man."

Jess smiled weakly. "Yes, I know. It's OK."

Emily had been watching everything silently. "I do not think Jess is well." She turned to her. "You look ill."

"I'm just…tired."

"I bet," said Matt. "Lester's ordered me to take you home after breakfast. You need to rest."

"I…I can't. I need to be with him," said Jess.

"You need to take care of yourself," said Bilson. "You're still in your fancy dress from last night."

Jess looked down at her pink anniversary outfit. She blinked back tears. It seemed so long ago: waiting for Becker to return with the ice cream, receiving his anniversary gift, being carried in his arms. She ran her fingers over the pin. The tears couldn't be held back anymore.

Bilson saw, and put her arm around her. "You've been through a lot."

Jess nodded.

"It's all OK," said Connor.

Again, Jess nodded.

"But you need to go home," said Matt.

"Yes. We will stay with Becker while you are away," said Emily. "It is only for a short amount of time."

Jess wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "OK. Thank you."

About an hour later, Jess, now in pajamas, crawled into her bed. She was exhausted.

She kept thinking of Connor and Matt's teasing. Becker was hurt a lot. Since she'd been with him he had been in the infirmary on a monthly basis. Most of the time, it wasn't overly serious, but it always worried Jess.

When she'd heard 'he's coding,' scenes flashed into her mind: standing over his lifeless body in a morgue, picking colorful roses for his casket, going to bed alone and in grief.

She looked at a picture of Becker on her bedside table. Suddenly she burst out crying. "I can't keep doing this," she said aloud. "I can't keep waiting for you to die."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jess woke up three hours later. She sighed. She showered and changed, and went back to the ARC, back to Becker's bedside.

She looked at his face. Tears began to fall.

"Hey," said Abby softly.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said.

Abby smiled. "He's going to be fine, Jess."

Jess nodded. "I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

Jess sighed, and looked at sleeping Becker.

"Nothing."

"Jess?"

She sighed. "I'm tired. I'm tired of him getting hurt. I'm tired of sitting by his bedside. I'm tired of creatures, and anomalies, and…" she stopped. She began to sob.

Abby sat beside her, and put her arm around her. "I know."

"I love him. I do. But…"

"It's not easy to love someone who works in this crazy place."

"I can't blame him. He's saving lives for crying out loud. I just….wish he was safe."

"I'm sorry," said a thin, scratchy voice.

The women reacted with surprise, but happiness.

"Oh, Becker!" cried Jess, with sobs. She moved closer to him. She stroked his cheek. "Welcome back." She smiled at him.

Abby stood. "I'll tell the medics he's awake."

Jess and Becker were alone.

"I'm sorry," he repeated weakly.

"Sh. It's alright. You're alright," she said soothingly.

"You've… been crying," he said, a little slurred.

She chuckled through sobs. "Well, you were hurt."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He looked like he could pass out at any moment.

"Sh. We won't talk about it now. Just get better."

He nodded sleepily. "Love you."

She smiled, tears running. "I love you," she whispered.

He made a small grin and fell asleep.

She smiled at him, but felt a dread building up. Jess spent most of the day beside his bed. She left for lunch and dinner with the others.

When she came back from dinner, a sexy smooth voice greeted her.

"Hey, gorgeous."

She smiled. "You're sitting up! You don't look pale anymore, either!" She ran to him and carefully hugged him.

He kissed her head. "I had an angel watching over me."

She chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Jess."

She shook her head. "I know. It was the terror bird, not you."

He nodded, and held her hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Jess scooted onto his bed. "If?" she said with a laugh. "Becker, I was terrified. Your heart stopped!"

"Yeah, I know. Remind me to commend Lester on his medics."

Jess sighed. "How can you joke?" she asked tiredly.

"I have to, Jess. It's a dangerous job. It needs humor."

She nodded. He put his arm around her and snuggled close. "I am very sorry."

"I know." She sighed. "I was just so scared. I thought…for a moment…that you were gone."

He sighed. "All I can say is that I'm sorry. I hate that you had to go through that. I'm not gone, though. I'm right here."

She nuzzled her cheek against his. "I know. I'm so glad. I love you, Becker."

"I love you too."

The days passed and Becker got stronger. Jess was with him all the way. It wasn't always easy. Becker was not the most cooperative patient.

"I want out!"

She chuckled. "I know, but for some reason, the medics don't trust you outside this section." They met each others' eyes. "Sorry, Captain. You do have a reputation."

"I wouldn't do anything too strenuous."

Jess shook her head, smiling. "You'd hit the firing range first. Then you'd check the monitors and the ADD. Then you'd check on your men. You'd probably try combat training too."

Becker scowled. "So."

Jess giggled. "You didn't even try to deny it!"

He chuckled. "You know me too well."

"Yes, I do."

He groaned. "Ugh! When do I get back to normal?"

Jess shrugged. "When the medics say you're healed." She sighed. "Normal. You mean back on duty."

He glanced at her. There was a sadness, a dread in her eyes. "Yeah. Back to work. You Ok?"

She nodded. "I just…don't relish the idea of you facing creatures anytime soon. I almost lost you."

He hugged her. "I know, but I'm a soldier. It's what I do."

She sighed with him. "I'm sorry, Becker, but sometimes I hate that you're a soldier."

He didn't reply right away. "Sometimes I don't like it either. We never did get to celebrate our anniversary."

She felt a tear drop down. "No." She felt a shudder down her back. "It's the future anniversaries I'm worried about."

"Future?"

"Yeah. Will we have very many more?"

He pulled her out of his embrace to look at her. "We will, Jess. You're still feeling the trauma of the last attack."

"The 'last' attack," she repeated sadly, "that implies there will be a 'next' attack."

Becker looked at her. He was somber and solemn. "I'm sorry. Really. People who love soldiers have their own battles to fight."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy, but…"

"You didn't think it would feel this awful?"

She chuckled sadly. "Something like that. I'm sorry too. I don't want to feel this scared. I don't want to add to your burdens. I just can't help it."

"You're never a burden, Jess, just the opposite."

She smiled. "You're sweet."

He laughed. "Tell that to the doctors. Seriously, try to persuade them to let me out."

She shook her head. "They know you too well, also."

"Yeah. I was afraid of that," he said.

Becker had another two days of his 'prison,' before the medical staff finally had enough of his charming behavior and sent him home.

Jess drove him home. They were barely inside his flat when he grabbed her. "How about we pretend it's our anniversary?" he asked, leering.

She smiled. "I can't have you back in medical so soon. Don't worry. I have a nice movie for us to watch and cuddle to."

"OK, not what I had in mind, but OK."

She giggled. "Let me make you dinner."

"You?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Yes. Me."

"I love you, Jess, but you can't cook."

"I should be offended but….you're right."

They both laughed.

"It's actually super easy. I can't even mess it up, well, according to the doctor."

Becker groaned. "Oh, good, hospital food at home."

"Oh, hush. You'll like it. Two grilled turkey breasts…"

"Grilled by someone else," said Becker.

"Naturally. I bought them just before I picked you up," she said. "I open a rice box…"

"Need help with that?" he asked with a grin.

"Stop it! Then I read the directions on the box, microwave it, and voila…dinner."

"Uh-huh. Let me just check that the fire extinguisher is in working order."

"You're bad," she said. She wasn't too upset. "Now, scoot and let me prepare."

"OK, Jess."

Becker went to watch TV. Twenty minutes later she brought their dinners out to the couch.

"Well?"

"I owe you an apology. It's good."

"Thank you. It is."

Jess popped the DVD into the player after dinner. She turned down the lights.

"I like that we're at my place," said Becker. "We can get…entwined."

Jess giggled. He pulled her over his lap and they began kissing. Becker ran his hands all over. He had her top unbuttoned when she went for his. Then she saw the healing wound from the Terror Bird.

She stopped.

"What's wrong?"

She blinked back tears, and scrambled off him.

"Jess?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I…you're still hurt. We shouldn't…."

"Jessica. What happened?"

She sobbed. "Your wound. (Sob) It reminds me of how I almost lost you."

He wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I'm sorry. Can we…just watch the movie?"

"Sure," he said.

She was quiet the rest of the evening. They went to sleep early.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next few days, Jess was attentive and caring, but there was a distance Becker noticed.

"You go back tomorrow," she said simply. "Back to the ARC and the creatures."

Becker looked at her. "Yes. Can you deal with it?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "I know it's your job. I just don't want you hurt again."

"I know," he said. "I don't want you worried all the time."

"I can't help it."

"I know, Jess. What should we do?"

She looked at him for a few moments then shook her head and hugged him. "I don't know."

He kissed her head. "Me either."

Becker went back to work, despite Jess' uneasiness.

Not thirty minutes into his first day back, they had an alert.

"Oh, God!" Jess whispered harshly.

"It's OK," said Abby.

"Yeah, we'll just mop it up and get back," said Connor. "No one gets hurt."

She nodded. Becker looked helplessly at her. "I'll be careful."

She smiled, but couldn't stop the twisting in her stomach. She tried to hush that annoying voice in heard that asked, 'Is this the day I lose him?'

The anomaly turned out to be creature-less. Jess was so relieved.

The next day, however, her worst fears struck.

Becker and the team staked a Smilodon in an office high rise. She was as professional as ever.

"Watch yourselves," she said over comms. "Your floor's alarm was just triggered."

"Copy," said Matt.

"I've got it on CCTV. Damn. It's practically on you," she said.

"It's OK," said Becker softly.

Suddenly Connor yelled, "There! A brown streak!"

"Where?"

"I don't see it."

"It's up in the ceiling now," said Jess. "It's moving toward Connor!"

"Connor! " cried Becker, drawing the cat's attention. It leaped onto him.

Jess screamed.

Becker jammed his EMD between its teeth and managed to zap into its mouth. The others all fired as well, and the cat fell down, asleep

Becker chuckled.

Jess did not. She met him in the locker room. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" he asked, gingerly pulling his shirt over two bandaged bites on his shoulder.

"Draw it onto you. Matt's right. You always have to be the hero."

"Jess. It's my job to protect them."

"At the cost of your own life?"

Becker remained calm as Jess got more upset. "I know we've had some close calls…"

"We haven't. You have. You always get hurt. Why?"

"It's my job."

"Stop it! You could be more careful! Do you want to die?"

He took her hand, stroking her hair with the other. "No. I don't want to die. I have a bigger reason to stay alive than I ever have. I have you, Jess."

She didn't say anything, just wept softly. Then she hugged him. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much. I don't want to lose you."

"I know."

The weeks passed, and Jess tried to get over the fears. Her stomach kept twisting. She bit her nails. She became quiet and sullen.

A mission came up with giant locust-like creatures invading a large open-air produce market.

"I thought our locusts were bad," quipped Connor.

"Stay alert," said Matt. "These things are big enough to drag a man off."

They split up. Abby and Becker had the far end of the market. Suddenly six of them flew at them.

Becker brought down two. Abby the others.

"I see the anomaly," Becker said.

"Lock it," ordered Matt.

"Roger," said Becker. He carried the device to the anomaly. Just as he was about to hit the switch, he heard Abby screaming his name.

Then he heard loud buzzing just above him.

"Becker!" screamed Jess over the comms.

Becker had no time to react. His leg was grabbed by one of the locusts. It flew, dragging him off, but not into the woods.

It flew with Becker into the anomaly.

"Becker!" screamed Jess at the same moment that he vanished from her screens.

Jess flew into a panic, but managed to contain it. "Becker is through the anomaly! Repeat, we have a man down and on the other side of the anomaly."

"We copy. On our way there," said Matt.

"I'm going in for him" said Abby.

"No!" cried Jess.

"Abby, No!" screamed Connor.

"Hang on," said Matt. "Do not go through!"

Jess watched Abby pacing back and forth in front of the anomaly, occasionally picking of a locust that flew too close. She was pissed. "We have to get Becker!" cried Abby.

Jess sat helpless inside the ARC. She was crying.

Matt and the others appeared. "What's the status on the creatures?"

"They're…pretty much contained," said Jess, barely controlling her sobs. "Becker's soldiers are mopping up the last of them."

"Right," said Matt. "Ok. We go through."

Jess stifled a sob. She wanted Becker back so badly, but she didn't want to lose anyone else. Then there was a change in the anomaly.

Becker jumped through. Jess screamed his name.

"Jess," he said through pants. "I'm….OK."

She began laughing. "Thank God!"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us a time trip," said Connor.

Becker laughed.

Back at the ARC, Jess ran into his arms and hung onto him for dear life. "You're safe. You're here."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

She looked at him. Her eyes were red and tear-stained. She had an odd expression: sort of relief mixed with terror.

"I'm sorry I keep doing this to you."

"So am I."

That night was quiet. Jess was too quiet.

"You're not OK," he said.

She shook her head. Becker could see she was terrified.

"I can't get these knots out of my stomach."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. There's nothing you can do. I can't do anything either. Becker…" She sighed deeply. "I can't take much more."

"Yeah. I know."

Three days later came the last straw for Jess Parker. They were chasing a herd of raptors. Becker fired at one. Emily had the other, until it jumped sideways and fell onto Becker. Emily quickly shot it. Becker was fine.

Jess was not. She'd reached her limit.

Somehow Becker knew it. They drove to her flat in silence. They went to her room, shut the door and sat on the bed. He kept eying her. She felt it.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"I know you are. It isn't your fault."

"I love you. I do."

"I know that too."

"I just don't think...Becker. I don't think love's enough."

He sighed. "I…understand."

She cried hysterically, and he held her.

Jess said through sobs, "I love you so much , but I can't deal with the injuries. I can't keep waiting…"

"Waiting for what?"

She cried. "For you to die."

He nodded.

"Becker, I'm sorry!" she cried in his arms.

"Sh," he said gently. "It's alright. I understand. It's asking a lot."

"No, it isn't. You're the one in danger."

"You're the one who sees it all as it happens, on your screens," he said.

"I can't keep dreading every day. I never know when you'll be snatched from me."

"I know. I don't want you going through this every time. "

She nodded. "I don't want to. I'm so sorry. I can't…do this. I'm sorry."

Becker sighed. "So am I Jess, but it's not your fault. It's the job."

She nodded. "I think…I have to break up with you." She fell into hysterical crying.

Becker held her. "It's alright."

She shook he head, no.

"Jess, I'm from a military family. I understand, I do."

"Do you hate me?"

"How can I?"

She sat beside him, sniffling.

"I guess…we should go our separate way," he said, unnervingly calm.

She began to cry.

"Hey," he said, gently. "I'm not leaving your life, you know."

"We still work together," she said.

He nodded. "I still care about you."

"Me too."

"It's going to be OK, Jess. It will."

She nodded.

"I'll get my things and go."

"Now?"

"Why put it off?"

Jess nodded. "OK."

He kissed her head.

Jess sat on the bed while he gathered his few things he kept at her place. She didn't move. She didn't talk. She just watched.

He smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, at work."

She nodded.

"Call me if you need anything."

She sobbed. "I'm….sorry."

"Hey. It's OK. It's not your fault."

She felt awful.

With one last smile, he left the flat, and her life as her boyfriend.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1624 words

Chapter Five

News traveled fast within the ARC. Of course, Abby and Connor found out first. Abby found Jess crying on the sofa. She told her.

"What do you mean you broke up?" asked Abby.

"I didn't want to," said Jess. "I just can't take the injuries, the near-deaths."

Abby nodded silently. "I'm so sorry."

Jess nodded.

"How did he take it?"

"Very well. He was perfect, as always."

"Are you OK?" Abby asked.

Jess shrugged. "Not really. I love him."

Abby held her. "It's not easy."

"No. It isn't." They sat quietly. Then Jess got up. "I have to get ready for work. Can I ride in with you guys?"

"Of course," said Abby.

"Will you…tell Connor? I can't face him."

"Sure."

Jess nodded, and left.

Connor stumbled across the flat, mumbling sleepily.

"Connor. We need to talk something serious has happened."

"Oh, God. Helen Cutter's been cloned."

"It's almost that bad," she said.

They all drove to the ARC. Jess didn't say anything to anyone. Abby said she'd be quiet, but no, Jess wanted her to spread the word. Her or Connor.

And Connor was a gossip. He said nothing mean, just spread the word. Everyone took it sadly.

Jess looked up from the ADD to see the techs all looking and smiling sadly.

"Well, I guess they know," she mumbled quietly.

"Hey, Jess," said Epstein. "Want a chocolate biscuit?"

She smiled. "Thank you. It's so sweet. No, thanks though. I'm not hungry."

Epstein nodded, walking away sadly.

A little while later, Abby checked on her. "How is it going?"

"OK. Everyone's been sweet. You guys have been busy."

Abby smiled. "I only told my staff and we barely talked about it although we all agree that Becker is stupid."

"Abby! IT's not his fault."

Abby laughed. "He's still stupid."

Jess chuckled, shaking her head. "Becker is perfect. I love him. He loves me, so it should be good. It isn't."

"It's this place, the anomalies," said Abby.

Jess nodded. "Sometimes, I hate this place."

"You could leave. Both of you just leave."

"I can't ask him to do that."

"I bet you wouldn't have to do much persuading Jess."

"He's a military man, from a military family. I can't change that. I don't want to. I just want to stop the constant fear and pain."

"I get it," said Abby. "So, how are you going to handle working with him?"

Jess shook her head. "I don't know. It's been less than a day. So far it's awkward. He's such a gentleman, of course. He hasn't yelled, or even frowned at me. He just keeps saying that he understands."

"Really?"

Jess nodded. "Like I said, he's perfect."

"You don't sound exactly happy."

"I'm not, Abby. I'm not. I'm just coping, trying to get through my days. It's hard."

"I'm sure."

In the Armory, Becker had unwanted company.

"She broke up with you because you're Action Man?"

Becker laughed. "That's not what I said, at all."

"Getting hurt and almost dying are the results of being Action Man," said Connor.

Becker shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"We understand," said Matt. "We don't care."

Connor nodded. "You need to make it up to her, that's all."

"Make almost dying up to her? How do I do that Connor?"

Connor shrugged. "I don't know. A roomful of chocolate maybe?"

Matt smiled. "How about a quiet weekend away?"

"No. It's beyond making up," said Becker.

"Don't think like that, Mate," said Matt.

Becker sighed. "I knew sooner or later we'd have to face the soldier issue. It's not easy to be with one. I know. My mum's a military wife."

"Yeah, but your folks are still married, right?"

"It doesn't mean it's easy. Or that Mum's completely happy," said Becker. "I think of all the fights, all the times Mum locked herself away crying. I can't stand the thought of Jess doing that."

The guys were silent.

"Tough," said Matt.

Connor nodded. "But how is breaking up going to help? She still sees you here. You're still a soldier. She's going to be worrying anyway, whether you're together or not."

"Brilliant, Connor," said Matt. "Go and tell Jess that: you think she should quit the ARC."

"That's not what I meant!"

Becker laughed. "Actually, I've been thinking about it."

"What? Quitting?"

"No way! Action Man, no!"

Becker stared at them, his mind elsewhere. "Think of it, guys: no more incursions, anomalies. No more Lester. Just you and the woman you love and a house, with kids that look like both of you."

The guys were stunned to silence.

"Sounds good," said Matt finally.

"It does."

Becker nodded.

"Think you can just forget all this?" asked Matt.

Becker sighed. "That's the question, but I would, for Jess."

"Wow," said Connor. "I can't see you as Inaction Man."

Becker and Matt laughed. "Maybe change is good," said Becker.

Day two, after the breakup, and Jess was practically swamped with offers of relationship advice. Still, the offers were better than the pitiful looks.

She sighed as she walked. She had forms to distribute, and her route took her past the armory. It was one of her favorite places. Even now, the scent of guns pulled at her.

She stopped, and crept slowly forward. She peaked inside. There he was, sitting on a bench polishing his guns. It was one of his favorite things to do, especially if he was upset.

She sighed. She'd made him upset. It was so hard to keep herself from running in and jumping into his arms. She could. She could beg him to take her back.

No, it wouldn't solve anything. Her fears would keep overpowering her. Sadly, she moved on.

The next morning, Jess was at the ADD when Becker walked in. "Hey, Jess. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. Thanks. You?"

"Yeah," he said. He smiled. "Have a good day." Then he left.

That's how their meetings started to run: short and awkward. It was to be expected though.

Finally, it was one full week since their breakup. Jess walked quickly through the ARC. She was sick of the sympathy, looks, and advice. Lately she kept as low a profile as possible. She avoided people. She avoided Becker, and he avoided her. For the most part. They were still polite. They just weren't…connected, like before.

And it made her miserable. She missed him. She missed her easy-going, chatty self. She just wanted to go home and cry.

Unfortunately, as she approached her car, she saw that Becker was waiting.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. I…I'd like to talk with you."

"Becker, please. Don't. I had a bad day, and…"

"Easy, Jess. It's just me. I won't bite."

She laughed. "Sorry. The ARC seems to be taking our breakup worse than we are."

Becker chuckled. "Tell me about it. Vale keeps bringing in relationship books."

"You're joking."

He shook his head.

"Wow."

He laughed. "Look, you have to eat, right? Let's go grab some dinner. I just….want to talk to you."

"Ok."

They had a nice dinner at a café. Becker gossiped about the soldiers: Vale hitting on women, Flowers' day offs with his toddler, Bilson's new self-defense moves she practiced on Vale, and Carlson, baby-talking to his beloved guns.

Soon Jess was more relaxed than she'd been all week. "Thank you. I needed this."

He smiled. "Anytime. I just hope I don't ruin things now."

"Uh-oh. Why?"

He sighed. "I've been thinking…about the situation. We were OK, right. You and me?"

"Minus the creatures and life-threatening situations, yeah. Why?"

"Jess, if the ARC is the only real problem, maybe we shouldn't break up with each other, but with it."

Her eyes widened. "Becker, are you suggesting we quit?"

He nodded. "I'm thinking…" He sighed. "Jess, I want a life with you. I want us to be together, and someday, get married."

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"I…don't know what to say. We've never really talked about it."

"I know. We should."

She was dumbfounded. "I just assumed you'd be commitment-shy."

He chuckled. "Actually so did I. I'm not, apparently."

She smiled. "I…I just don't know."

He nodded. "It's kind of sudden."

"It is."

"Think about it, OK?"

She nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Good. No pressure."

"Ok. Thank you," she said.

He smiled. "How about dessert?"

"I'm not hungry."

Becker caught his breath. That was not a good sign.

Becker drove her to the ARC so she could get her car and drive home. Her head was swimming. Marriage? Kids? She'd never considered it. She was awfully young. She figured that kind of thinking was years away.

Not that she hadn't dreamed of life with Becker. She honestly thought he wasn't the settling down kind. Actually, she had tried not to think about it. She was afraid he wasn't into marriage. Here he was, practically proposing.

Two days later, she called him over. Abby and Connor were out, so they had the flat to themselves. "I've been thinking about what you said and I can't…not now, not yet. I'm not even 21 yet!"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Becker. I'm…confused."

"I understand."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"Because. You should be mad at me. You should hate me."

"I can't. I don't."

She began to cry. "That doesn't help."

"Jess, I can't help if I don't know what you want."

"Then we have a problem, because that's the situation: I don't know what I want."

He nodded. "Fair enough. Take some time. I'm here, though. I love you and I want you."

She looked at him. She'd never felt so young and immature. "I know."

He nodded, and left.

Jess fell onto the couch. She felt miserable.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1124 Words

Chapter Six

The weeks passed, slowly. It was hard seeing Becker at work. They made chit chat, but it was awkward. Going home at the end of the day was hard too. She went home without him.

She tried to keep busy, but it wasn't helping.

Becker was rigid around her. She didn't think it was from anger. They didn't know how to act around each other now.

She had to break the news of the breakup to her family. They loved Becker, so they took it hard. Her mum tried to gently remind her of his good points. She didn't need reminding. Love wasn't the problem.

Then there was the ARC. It seemed that everyone employed by the ARC wanted them together.

Chef Bernie had gotten devious, calling them to the canteen on separate pretexts, only to bombard them with chocolate, strawberries, and a private intimate lunch. He even had romantic music, thanks to a member of the kitchen staff who played the violin.

Becker's soldiers looked at her sadly. Bilson kept trying to have 'girl talk' with her, offering advice on putting up with the male ego. Carlson offered to taze Becker and tie him up until he apologized for whatever he did to make her break up with him.

Lester gave her the names of several relationship experts, not that he needed help with his wife, of course. Epstein, a control room tech, emailed her several sites on dealing with 'difficult boyfriends.'

Funny how everyone assumed it was Becker's fault.

It had now been about three months since the break up. Jess was driving home, in a particularly depressed mood. She saw a sign advertising double chocolate brownies at a café she'd never been to. That was just the thing she needed in a mood like this.

A cute young bloke named Curtis waited on her. He was easy to chat with. He made jokes, and made her laugh—also what she needed in this mood. The next thing she knew, he asked her out.

It caught her by surprise. She hadn't been deliberately flirting with him. She hesitated. By the time she was ready to leave, she said yes.

All night long she worried. She felt like she was cheating on Becker. How would she act when she saw him in the morning?

"Hey, Jess. How are you?" he greeted her, quick and uneasy, like always these days.

"Fine."

He stared. "No you aren't. You're biting your lip. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "You know me too well." She looked away. "Fine. I met this guy, and I had no intentions of talking him up or anything but he was very friendly and well….I ended up agreeing to a date."

Becker looked steadily at her as she continued to avoid his gaze. "OK."

"Ok? That's it?" she asked in surprise.

"What do you want me to say, Jess? You broke up with me."

She said nothing, but glanced back down.

Becker sighed. "What is it you want Jess? Are we really broken up, I mean for good?"

She still said nothing.

"You know how I feel Jess. I love you and I want to make a life with you."

Now she looked at him.

"Do you want that? Do you want to someday change your name to Becker and have it all: a house and kids?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, yes, I do, but no, I don't."

Becker sighed with frustration.

"Becker, I do love you. I do want you. I just don't want a life of constant fear and worry. I can't spend my whole life in the infirmary and end our life together in the morgue."

Becker chuckled darkly. "Everyone ends up in the morgue, Jess."

"Not like that. I don't want to be dreading it my whole life."

"Everyone faces death, Jess. Every one worries about people they love. You aren't indestructible, you know. I've had reason to fear for your life."

"I know."

He moved closer and took her hand. "Everyone has to face mortality."

"I know, but…" and she looked into his eyes, and felt the tears well. "I just don't know if I can face it that much."

He nodded. 'I understand. I really do, but I can't be kept in limbo. If it's really over, I need to know."

She nodded.

"So?"

She looked at him. "I guess it's over."

"You need to decide."

"I know. I guess I have. I mean, I have. I can't be a military wife."

"OK," he said. He sighed, and looked at her. It was the saddest, most pathetic look Jess had seen. "I better get back to the job." He walked across the hub. "Have a good time on the date."

Jess felt slapped. She suspected that he didn't mean it as a jab, but that's how it came across. He was mad. Obviously. He had the right, of course. He'd done everything right as a boyfriend. He was perfect, even now. It wasn't his fault.

It was the damn job, the damn ARC.

Jess sat at lunch with Emily and Abby. "You are very quiet," said the Victorian.

Jess shrugged.

Abby said, "More quiet than you've been lately."

Jess sighed.

"You aren't even eating your chocolate pudding."

Jess nodded, stirring the stuff. "I'm just…." She sighed. "I can't even explain how I feel."

"Depressed?"

"Yes, and sad. Becker…" She sighed again. "He said he wants me to become a Becker and have children and a house with him."

Abby and Emily exchanged surprised glances. "Really?" asked Abby. "Wow. Action Man grew up well."

Emily laughed. "What did you say?"

"I said… (sigh)….that I want that too but I don't think it will happen."

Abby looked puzzled. "Why? Loosening Becker up was the whole challenge."

"No, Abby. The challenge is the job. He always gets hurt. For one horrible moment, I thought he was gone. That's when I realized what my life would be with Becker. Every day he confronts horrible man-eating beasts. One of these days he's going to lose. I don't want to live like that: constantly worrying and waiting for him to die."

"You can't think that way," said Abby.

"How else can I think, Abby?" asked Jess loudly. She was getting upset. "I know Becker is wonderful! He's selfless and heroic and I'm a pathetic, selfish brat! I just cannot do it! I cannot live with him, waiting to be left alone. I can't do it!"

She was yelling now, making the entire canteen look at her. She saw grief on the faces looking back. Also pity and understanding. Chef Bernie looked like he could cry. Jess, didn't hold the tears back, and she left the canteen, running.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Short Chapter, 932 Words

Chapter Seven

That evening she went on the date. It was fine, but she was hollow. She was present, in body, but her heart and spirit weren't.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said, politely. "This was a mistake."

Curtis winced.

"No, please, don't misunderstand. (Sigh.) I never should have agreed to a date with you. The truth is that I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Don't apologize. I'm trying to move on, but maybe it's too fast."

"When did you break up with him?"

"About three months ago."

Curtis laughed. "Sorry. I thought you were going to say days or weeks, but months? Jess, you're still in love with him."

"I know. Love wasn't the problem."

"What was?"

She smiled. She wanted to say, 'dinosaurs, future predators, the whole time anomaly thing.' Instead she said, "He's a type of policeman. Technically, its security but he's put in harm's way so much, that it's almost like a war zone."

Curtis nodded. "That's tough. I guess you'd still be with him if he did something else?"

Jess looked at him. "He offered to quit, and change jobs completely."

"And you said no?"

She nodded. "I guess it sounds petty. He did offer to change. I suppose I didn't believe him."

"You didn't think he would really do it?"

"No. I knew he would. He'd do anything to make me happy. "

"So why did you say no?"

She sighed. "He can't change who he is. He's always going to be a hero. He can't stand by and do nothing when innocents are in danger. If he truly tried doing something else, he'd be miserable. I don't want that. I don't want him to change who he is."

Curtis sighed. "You have a real problem, Jess."

Jess chuckled and they both laughed.

"Want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Jess, don't try to rush getting over him. There's a reason you're in love with him. You can't turn that off."

She smiled. "Why do I keep hitting it off with good guys?"

He laughed. "Sorry. I can't help who I am either."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, since you've been rather a lousy date, what do you say you buy me dinner?'

Jess giggled more. "That sounds fair."

Curtis smiled.

Becker walked into Ops, his steps heavy, like they always were nowadays. He loved seeing her smile, her outfits and shoes, but hated the fact that she was no longer his. He sighed. He scolded himself for feeling this way.

She was right. The odds were that he'd leave her, in death, that is. He'd fight tooth and nail to stay alive, to be with her, but no one could fight death. Eventually, the ARC would probably kill him. She was right to leave now, before they got more involved. Before there were children to worry about.

He sighed. He'd kept himself apart from love for this very reason.

He walked into Ops, bracing for the awkwardness. Today, however, Jess Parker was humming.

'Perfect,' he thought. 'She's happy, the day after she's been out with another man. Just great.'

"Hey, Jess. How are you?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't really care.

"Hi! Oh, I'm in a good mood."

"Yeah. I see that. So the date was good, huh?"

She giggled. "No, it was awful!" she cried with a laugh. "He was great. I, however, had the charm of a dead fish."

He laughed. "I can't see how that could be true."

She chuckled, stood up from the ADD, and walked up to him. She smiled. "It's your fault, Captain," she said. She then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Apparently I can't live with or without you."

He laughed. "I'm…sorry?"

She chuckled, and hugged him. They both sighed. "Oh…I've needed this, your arms around me."

"Me too, Jess. So, what's this mean for our…relationship?"

She giggled. "You don't have to say that word like it's dirty." She pulled out of the hug just enough to see his face. "I honestly don't know. I do know that I've been miserable these few months."

"Me too."

"I need you, Becker."

He smiled, and kissed her head. "I need you too, Jess."

"I don't know what in the heck we're going to do about it. I hate worrying all the time."

"I know. Me too."

She looked up at him again. "You really do worry about me, don't you?"

He nodded. "All the time. It's not just because I love you, either."

She nodded. "It's your job to keep us all safe." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Becker. Maybe I've been overreacting."

"No. You haven't. You have a right to a happy, worry-free life. I just don't think it exits, Jess."

"No. I guess not."

"I hate worrying you Jess. I really do."

"I know."

They sighed, holding each other tightly.

"I still love you," she said.

He smiled. "Good."

She giggled. Then, she leaned up and slowly, gently kissed him. When they released, she laid her head against his chest. "I missed you."

"Me too. Jess, we still have a problem. These fears of yours aren't going to go away."

"I know."

"You can't pretend that you're OK with the job, Jess because you're not."

She didn't say anything.

"If we do try to make this work, these things are going to keep coming up."

"I know," said Jess. "Becker, I think…"

She didn't get to finish because the ADD alarms went off.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Even shorter chapter, sorry. 823 Words

Chapter Eight

The team joined them in seconds, and Jess sent them off into an unknown danger, glancing briefly at Becker, who smiled reassuringly.

The incursion was at, of all places, a flower shop. The lobby was clear, but as Becker neared the back they heard small hisses. They burst through the door to find dozens of little creatures hopping through flowers, pots, and swarming around on the shelves.

"What are they?" asked Emily.

They were about the size of a cat, but had scales like a lizard. The heads were feline with green eyes and cat-like ears. They were kind of a brown, pea-green in color.

"They're ugly," said Jess. "Like they don't know what creature they are."

"I got a read from the anomaly," said Connor. "They're from the future ."

As the men moved around to get good firing positions, the cat-lizard things hissed and arched their backs.

"Easy," cautioned Matt.

Becker nodded, signaling his men to move slowly.

Lt. Flowers carefully moved to a corner. He looked for the signal. Becker gave it and everyone fired.

The things leapt out of the way.

"Damn!" screamed Becker.

"Nimble things!" cried Matt.

They scattered: leaping, crouching and jumping. The team and back up soldiers tried frantically to re-aim.

"Ah!"

Becker looked to see Flowers mauled by about ten of the things.

"Get them off!" cried Becker.

"They seem to be working together," observed Emily.

She was right. They worked like a pack, ripping and tearing at the struggling man.

Becker and the others tried to get between Flowers and more of the creatures. They kept coming, jumping on the lieutenant.

"Ah!" he screamed as they bit everywhere: his face, eyes, arms and legs. They had sharp, pointy teeth. Their long claws scratched at his tac vest.

"Get 'em off!" screamed Flowers.

Becker looked at Matt. He nodded.

"Concentrate your fire! Get Becker a way to them!" the Irish man screamed.

The others nodded. They blasted at the things, making a path for Becker. He blasted through the creatures, kicking the things as necessary.

He was going to get to Fred Flowers.

Becker blasted as many of them as he could. Finally, he reached Flowers. He began blasting them off. Some of them were actually stuck to the Lt. with their teeth or claws. Becker had to manually pull them off.

"Keep them down and away from Flowers!" screamed Vale.

"I've got the ones to his head!" cried Bilson, shooting the things point-blank. Vale helped pull the bloody creatures off too. Finally, Flowers was freed.

He was a bloody mess.

"God," said Becker softly. "Easy. You're OK, Fred. You're going to be fine."

"Medic!" screamed Vale.

EMD fire continued behind them. Bilson kept the other creatures away from them as Vale and Becker tried to stop the bleeding.

"He's bitten everywhere Cap."

"I know," whispered Becker.

Flowers gasped for air. His face was swollen from the attack. "Bad?" he asked weakly.

"No, not too bad," lied Becker.

"Regina," whispered Flowers. "My wife, Regina…"

"It's OK. You'll see her soon," said Becker.

"Ladonna…"

"They'll both be fine," said Becker.

"She's only three…" said Flowers, gasping.

Bilson and Vale traded worried looks.

Becker kept his focus on Flowers. "Easy, Fred. Take it easy. Regina and Ladonna are fine. You'll be fine. You hang in there."

Flowers nodded, then he passed out.

Becker breathed in slowly.

"Becker.." said Jess, in his ear. She'd been quiet through the whole attack.

"I'm OK."

"How is Fred?"

"He's…bad."

"I'm so sorry. The medic is onsite. I have ambulances revved up and waiting."

"Thanks. You're brilliant."

She said nothing. She was trembling.

"Medic's here!" cried Matt.

Becker looked up to see the paramedics coming.

He moved off to let them work on Flowers. The team picked off the last of the cat lizards.

"How is he?" asked Connor.

Vale shook his head. "Not good," he whispered.

"He'll be fine," said Becker calmly. "We'll get to the docs and he'll be fine."

Everyone nodded.

"You did a great job," said Jess softly in a private line.

"It wasn't much," said Becker.

"I know you're worried," she said. "We'll get him to the doctors, and he'll be fine."

Becker took a deep breath as he watched the medics load Flowers into the ambulance. "Right."

Matt put his hand on Becker's shoulder. "You go with Fred. We'll handle these things and the anomaly."

Becker nodded. "Thanks."

"Lester is informing Regina personally, and he'll bring her to medical," said Jess.

"Good," said Becker, climbing into the ambulance. "Jess? Can you be there when we arrive?"

She chuckled. "Already ahead of you. Epstein will take over the ADD as soon as you and I are done speaking."

He chuckled too. "Thanks, Jess."

"No problem. "

"I think it's very bad."

"I know."

"I need you."

She smiled. "I'll be waiting for you. It's going to be alright."

"I hope so."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

890 Words

Chapter Nine

Jess paced in the waiting lounge outside the ARC medical section. Soon she heard a bustle of noise. Becker burst through the doors. She ran to him and he hugged her tightly.

"He flat lined in the ambulance," he said.

Jess gasped.

"He's alright, for now. They restarted his heart."

"Oh…God," whispered Jess, holding Becker tighter.

"Regina?" he asked.

"Lester said they're about three minutes away."

Becker shook slightly in her arms. "Fred's the best man I've ever had."

She nodded.

"If he doesn't make it…"

"He will," she said. "We must believe that he will."

Becker nodded. He pulled out of her embrace and wiped his eyes. "I need to pull myself together before Regina gets here."

"Let's sit," she said. She took Becker's hand and held it tight.

He sat beside her, trying to calm his breathing and slow his racing heartbeat. "I can't stop thinking about his daughter. She's so small. He has to be there for her, as she grows."

Jess blinked back the tears. She put her arms around him. "We have to be positive."

Becker nodded. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course," she said. She wanted to say something else, but nothing would help. They sat nervously for a couple minutes.

Lester burst in with Regina Flowers. She was taller than Jess with mocha skin and brown eyes that were normally bright and happy, but not today.

She saw Jess and Becker and ran to them. Jess held her and Becker took her hand.

"I'll check on his condition," said Lester, excusing himself to get an update.

Regina sat between Jess and Becker, who put his arm around his Lt's wife. "He's going to be fine."

"You don't know that," said Regina, sobbing.

"I do, Reggie," said Becker, "because he said something to me that makes it clear he's going to fight to stay here with us."

"What?"

"Your name and Ladonna's."

Reggie sobbed.

"Fred's going to do everything he can to stay with you two."

Regina sobbed but nodded. "I know he will."

The door opened again, and the rest of team, Bilson and Vale appeared.

"Any news?" asked Abby.

"Not yet," said Jess.

Vale and Bilson sat beside their commander. "Carly is in temporary command," said Vale. "I'll go back in a minute, and then Bilson and I will trade off."

Becker nodded. "You did well, both of you."

"Thank you," said Bilson. "So did you."

Jess smiled. "He did."

"I hate this waiting," said Regina.

Lester came in. "He's in surgery."

Regina jumped up. "Do they think….

"I'm sorry, but it's just too soon to tell," said Lester. "He's still alive."

Regina nodded. "He's still alive," she whispered. "Still alive."

Jess took her in her arms and they sat back down on the couch, next to Becker.

The time passed. Bilson left to brief the men on Flower's condition, and to make sure everything was fine in Security. An hour later, Vale relieved her. "Still no news?" she asked.

Everyone shook their head no.

Finally, the doctor appeared.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and he has numerous bite and claw marks. Thankfully, most were too shallow to do any real damage. He did sustain a puncture to one lung, but we've repaired the damage."

"So…" asked Regina.

The doctor turned to her and smiled. He said, "Barring any other developments, he should make a full recovery."

Regina nearly collapsed with relief. She chuckled, and hugged Becker.

"It will be slow," said the doctor, "and he'll need lots of support from you and the others," he said to Becker, "but, we believe he'll be fine."

The room cheered, and Jess hugged Lester, than traded with Regina as Lester hugged her and Jess went back into Becker's arms.

"Thank God," she whispered.

Becker chuckled.

"Mrs. Flowers can see him now, for a bit. He's too weak for other visitors but maybe tomorrow," said the doctor.

"Very well, thank you," said Lester.

"Oh, yes," said Regina, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "Thank you so much."

The doctor smiled. "Come on with me then."

Regina nodded and went with him to see her husband.

There were relieved sighs and chuckles in the room.

"I'm going to tell Vale and the men," said Bilson.

"Right, well, we should all get some rest," said Matt.

"I'm staying," said Becker.

Matt nodded.

Abby hugged Becker. "He's going to be OK."

Becker smiled. "I know. I'm still not leaving."

The others laughed, nodded and left.

"Jess?"

"I'm staying."

He looked at her, but nodded.

"Everyone in this whole place is worried," she said. "I should start making rounds."

"No need, Parker," said Lester. "I'm going to my office for a drink. I'll simply make an announcement from Ops."

"Good idea."

"I am the boss."

Becker and Jess chuckled as they watched their leader leave. Becker sighed again, collapsing into the couch. "I was really scared."

Jess sat beside him. "So was I."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. I needed you here."

She kissed his cheek. "I know. I'm glad you asked. I would have been here anyway."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I know, but I needed to ask you."

"Thanks." She sighed. "I'm going to get some tea. Maybe chocolate. Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Ok," she said. "I'll be right back."

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1238 Words

Chapter Ten

Jess walked into the canteen. "Bernie? You should have left hours ago."

Chef Rice smiled. "I couldn't leave. I was too worried about the Lieutenant. I would have just been fretting at home. Here I can bake while I fret."

She laughed... "We do love your baked goods." She sighed happily. "We have the best people."

Bernie smiled. "What can I get for you? Chocolate cake?"

She smiled and nodded. "And some tea, please."

"How about something soothing like chamomile?"

"Perfect, Bernie."

Jess raised her eyebrow as Bernie presented the cake wrapped up and the tea in a to-go cup.

"I have a hunch as to where you're going."

She laughed. "You're right." She smiled and paid, but made no movement to leave.

"Is there something else Miss Parker?"

Jess frowned. "Yes. Do you have strawberries?"

Bernie smiled. "Only frozen ones, but I don't think he'd mind. I'll thaw them, of course."

She giggled. "Yes, thank you. I'll take him a coffee too."

Bernie smiled and nodded. Jess waited for him to prepare the second order.

"Thank you," she said, watching Bernie put everything on a tray, "for not asking questions or lecturing me."

"No lecture. You care for him, whether you're together or not, that doesn't change."

Jess nodded.

"He cares for you."

"I know."

Bernie smiled. "And I care for you both."

She giggled and leaned across the counter to peck his cheek. "I appreciate it." .

He smiled, and handed her the tray. "You are all set. Tell the Captain that I'm overjoyed to hear the Lieutenant will be fine."

"I will. Thanks Bernie."

"It's my pleasure," he said, smiling as Jess took the tray and left.

Back in Medical, Becker smiled as she walked in. "OK, I've got tea and chocolate for me…"

"Chocolate, a necessity," he said, making her smile.

"And for you…" she said, handing him first the coffee, then the strawberries.

Becker grinned. "Brilliant, Jess. Thanks."

She smiled. They sat quietly enjoying their snacks. Becker sighed. "I feel better."

"Good," said Jess. "Strawberries always have that affect on you."

"Yeah, but it's not just the strawberries."

She blushed.

"I really appreciate everything, Jess."

She just smiled.

He was about to say more, then stopped.

Jess looked at him. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. "I'm…glad I'm here."

He smiled.

"Becker, maybe we should…" said Jess, interrupted by Regina Flowers coming back.

"Hey, how is he?" asked Becker, jumping up to give her his seat.

"He's pale," she said. "He's just lying there, but at least his hand was warm when I held it."

"He's going to get better," said Jess.

Regina smiled sadly. "I know. It's just…" she sighed.

"We know," said Becker simply. "Jess had a brilliant idea: food. I didn't feel hungry until she brought the strawberries. What can I get you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"How about some coffee?" suggested Jess. "Maybe some biscuits?"

"I guess some of Chef Rice's famous biscuits," said Regina. "Coffee would be nice."

Becker smiled. "Be right back," he said, squeezing Jess' shoulder as he left.

Regina sank into the sofa. "I was so worried, Jess."

"I know," she said. "I honestly don't know how you do it, being an ARC wife I mean."

Regina chuckled. "I don't do it for the ARC."

Jess smiled. "No. I didn't think so."

Regina sighed. "I love him, Jess. I'd do anything to be with him, even worry night and day about his safety."

Jess nodded.

Regina looked at her. "I'm sorry, Jess. I guess this is a bit uncomfortable for you. I don't blame you for breaking up with Becker. It takes a lot to be a soldier's partner."

"And I don't have it."

Regina laughed. "I don't think any wife or husband of a military person thinks they do."

"But you do. You're here right now, as his wife. You accepted it."

"I accepted him. I hate the job, he knows it. He hates this part of it too, after someone's hurt."

Jess chuckled sadly. "True. This is the bad part."

"Yes, and I had to ask myself if I was willing to take both the good and the bad."

"And you answered yes."

"No, Jess," she said, looking at her. "I told myself no, I wasn't strong enough."

"But…."

"No one wants the one they love in harm's way all the time, or for that matter, in fear."

"But you married him."

"I had to. My brain might have reasoned that I could let him go, but the rest of me disagreed."

Jess was still a moment. "I'm sorry to ask this…"

"Go ahead."

Jess sighed, and then asked meekly, "Do you ever regret it?"

"Marrying him? Never," Regina said, as Jess nodded. Then Regina added, "But I regret that he's in the military all the time." She winked.

Jess giggled. "Yes."

"OK, Bernie went nuts," said Becker, entering the room with a tray crammed with baked goods.

"He's a sweetheart," said Regina, taking the coffee and sipping it. "I hope you two will help me eat."

Becker laughed. "You think we can handle it, Jess?"

Jess smiled, taking a fudge brownie. "We'll manage somehow."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. Both of you," she said. "I really don't think I'd be handling it this well alone."

"No problem," said Becker, dipping a scone into the strawberries. " I can't be anywhere else."

Jess smiled, and looked at him... "Neither can I," she said softly.

Regina noticed the look, and smiled.

As the night fell, the medical staff had transferred Flowers out of the Intensive Care Unit and to a private room. They made the extra bed up for his wife.

"Try to get some rest," said Jess, helping her into the bed.

'You too," whispered Regina. "Tell the Captain that I ordered him to rest also."

Jess stifled a giggle, looking over at a sleeping Fred. "I will," she whispered back.

Jess found Becker still in the waiting lounge. "There's no reason for us to hang out here," she said. "We need to rest if we're going to come back tomorrow."

Becker yawned. "Yeah. You're right."

Jess smiled. "Why don't you come home with me?"

His eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"You heard me. Come and sleep with me tonight."

"Jess…."

"Becker, we're both traumatized, and I'll worry about you. Just come with me, that way I'll know you're safe and if you get upset, I'll be there to comfort you."

Becker stared at her. "Thank you, but you don't have to offer."

"I know. I want to."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Me either," she admitted, " but I need you with me. I need to know you're safe."

Becker looked at her. He hadn't realized how hard this night had been on her. "OK."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you," she said. She walked up, and hugged him tightly. They drove to her place. Abby and Connor had gone to bed. Jess yawned. She took Becker's hand and they walked to her room together.

Silently they took off their clothes. Becker slept in his briefs.

They were both too exhausted to think of anything but sleep. Becker nodded off immediately. Jess lied there, looking at him. She sighed. She felt more at peace than she had since the breakup, despite the ordeal with Flowers.

She reached out and gently stroked his face. "I love you," she whispered.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

825 Words. Another short chapter! I'm so sorry.

Chapter Eleven

She must have fallen asleep right after that, because the next thing she knew, it was morning. Becker was gone. Jess put on a robe and stumbled to the kitchen.

"Morning," said Becker.

She lit up. "I thought you left."

He chuckled. "I planned to, but then…I couldn't. I needed to see you before."

She smiled. "Oh. Did you sleep OK?"

"Honestly? I slept great, which is kind of horrible to admit since I nearly lost a good friend last night."

She laughed weakly. "You were mentally drained. You needed the sleep. Fred won't mind."

"Yeah. Lester said to take a few hours this morning. I thought I'd go home to shower and change. You want me to swing by and pick you up when I'm ready?"

She looked at him. "Yes, thanks."

He nodded. He got up and walked toward the door. "Jess, thanks so much. I'm sorry, I mean, it might have been awkward for you, but…"

Jess cut him off. "It wasn't, not at all. I needed to be there, with you. I'm not sorry."

"Good. See you in a while."

"Right."

When they arrived at the ARC, they went to the infirmary first. It was going to be a while until Fred was back to normal, but everyone was willing to help out.

They were surprised to find Fred awake and fairly alert. Becker winced when he saw him. His face was still bruised and swollen. "Well, you've never been too attractive anyway," he teased.

Fred laughed. "True. If this had happened to a pretty boy like you…."

"Oh, I'd be devastated," joked Becker back.

"It's good to see them talking stupidly, isn't it?" asked Regina.

Jess laughed. "Yes. How are you?"

"So relieved. Tired. His parents will be here soon, and then I'm going home for a bit while they're here."

"Does Ladonna know?"

"She knows Daddy got hurt, and he has to stay in hospital for a while. She's a little scared, but he talked to her earlier and that helped. Mum's got her drawing pictures for him."

"That's nice."

"Yes. Everyone's been helping. Nicole Bilson offered to watch her this evening so Mum and I can both be here. Fred's parents are going to keep her overnight."

"Wonderful," said Jess.

"It is. How are you?"

Jess smiled. "Relieved. Tired. I also feel…focused. Like, things are clearer than they have been in a long while."

Regina smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Jess chuckled. "I don't quite understand why. I mean, when Becker nearly died it so unhinged me, but now, after Fred…"

"It makes sense, Jess," said Regina. "One shock showed you everything you could lose, while another made you focus on what you still have."

Jess nodded. "I'm supposed to be helping you, not the other way around."

Regina laughed. "Believe me, I've been in your shoes, Jess, not knowing what to do, wondering if I should walk away."

Jess listened quietly.

"I couldn't walk away, or wait for someone else."

"You loved Fred."

"I still do, even with nights like last night."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Fred.

"Nothing," said Jess.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," said Fred.

"It looks like plotting to me," said Becker.

Regina shook her head, and moved to her husband. She kissed him. "I love you, but you're a lot of trouble."

Becker and Fred chuckled.

"I should go," said Jess. "I have work to do, and the doctor warned us not to tire you out."

"She's right," said Becker, "but I'll be back."

"Thanks, Captain," said Fred. "Thanks for taking care of Regina."

Becker nodded. "You take care of yourself."

"Will do, Sir."

Becker walked out with Jess. "So…they seem good," said Jess.

"Yeah. They do."

She slipped her hand into his. He looked at her.

"You OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "I was thinking."

"About…"

"About how we've been through hell."

"We have."

"Did you notice how we clung to each other?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah."

Jess smiled back. "My heart hasn't changed."

"Mine either, but you said that love wasn't enough."

"I think I was wrong."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Have you changed your mind?" asked Becker. Then he smirked and said, "Or made it up?"

She laughed. "I've made it up. I was scared. I was trying to protect myself."

"And now…"

"Now, I realize it's impossible. You'll never be completely safe, neither will I. I love you, Becker. I want to be with you."

"Even if I leave you alone?"

"I might leave you alone. Who knows?"

Becker nodded.

"Unless…you're tired of dealing with my drama?"

He laughed. "No, I like your drama, well, most of the time."

She giggled. "Take me back?" she asked.

He smirked. "Since you're begging…"

She giggled, and leaned up to him. He pulled her the rest of the way to his lips, and they kissed.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1174 Words

Chapter Twelve

Again, news traveled fast. They walked directly to Ops and were greeted by applause and cheers.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from each other," said Connor.

"What?" asked Jess.

"You're back together," said Abby.

Becker laughed. Jess, however, was in shock. "How could you know? We just got back together!"

Becker kept laughing.

"News travels fast," said Matt chuckling.

"I'm so glad the gossip lines run so smoothly," said Lester. "Pity that it's the only thing here that is currently working!"

The whole Ops laughed. Jess shook her head and relieved Epstein at the ADD. Lester strolled to his office, but winked at the Captain and smiled at Jess.

"I had no idea the welfare of the ARC depended on our relationship," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "They're bored. It's been what, twelve hours with no anomalies?"

"Sh! Don't jinx us!" cried Connor. Several heads nodded in agreement.

Becker laughed. "I better get to Security. We are understaffed," he said. He walked behind Jess' chair.

"See you later," she said.

He nodded. They looked at each other for a moment, trying apparently to decide whether they should give the gossip line more ammo.

Becker leaned down, Jess raised her neck up. They kissed.

"Aw," said Ops in unison.

"Honestly! Get a life!" cried Jess.

Becker chuckled, walking out of Ops.

"Doesn't anyone else have work?"

"Sure, Jess," said Abby. "We're just happy for you."

"I know. Thank you."

The two women exchanged smiles. "Come on Connor, I'll walk you to your lab."

"Oh. Are we done teasing?"

"Yes, Conn."

Matt chuckled. "I have plants to take care of. Em?"

"Yes, I shall leave as well," she said. She walked to Jess and whispered, "I am relieved that you two are happy once more."

"Thanks, Em."

Emily nodded and walked out with Matt.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. There were no anomalies, so Jess was glad everyone had their minds on work and off her and Becker.

That is, they did until lunch.

Becker had stopped by Ops to walk Jess to the canteen. Inside, a server smiled at them, and directed them to the back, unused conference room.

"Oh, boy. Here we go," said Becker, laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a violinist today," said Jess.

Becker shook his head. They walked into the conference room and found a small table set for two with flowers and candles.

"Don't you guys have enough work feeding hundreds of people?" asked Becker, chuckling.

Bernie came over, a bottle of sparkling cider in his hands. "No."

Jess laughed. "Short but sweet answer."

Bernie smiled. "Sit down. Please."

Becker laughed, held her chair out for her and Jess sat. He sat beside her.

"I just wanted to get this reconciliation off on the right foot," said the Chef. "I've made a prawn cocktail, seared trout with lemon accompanied by a lovely vegetable medley, and for dessert, of course chocolate."

"Chocolate what?"

"Does it matter, Jess?" asked Becker.

She blushed. 'No."

The men laughed.

"Your lunch shall be right out."

Bernie left the room, nearly bumping into Lester.

"Why is it that my minions are so well treated, and I stand here hungry and un-loved?"

Jess broke into laughter, hearing his words.

"And mocked. Charming."

Bernie laughed. "I apologize, Sir. I have made you something succulent: lobster bisque, followed by a lean cut of steak and your favorite vegetable."

"Ooh, artichoke hearts?"

"Indeed. Do you feel more loved?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm still starving though."

"Be right with you, Sir," said Bernie.

The rest of the team had arrived and were in the serving line. "I should be jealous," said Matt.

"Of Becker?" asked Emily. "I did not realize you had a secret affection for Jess." She smiled.

Matt snickered. "Funny. Why shouldn't I be jealous? He's already seated and being served."

"While we wait in line for the ordinary food," said Connor. "Abby, let's break up."

"Not for trout, Connor. Maybe if Bernie was serving Lobster or something," said Abby.

"Good point Abs. It's not worth it."

Becker and Jess ate their lunch. "Are you OK? I mean are you embarrassed?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled. "No. You?"

"No," she said, holding his hand. "I really don't notice anyone else right now."

He chuckled, and kissed her hand. "Yeah. Me either."

She smiled. They finished lunch, and waited for the chocolate whatever.

"It was short notice," said Bernie. "Next time, let me know when you're about to make up."

"No," said Jess firmly. "There will be no 'next time.'

Bernie smiled. "That's what I like to hear." He set down two bowls of chocolate sundaes.

"Ice cream! Yummy," said Jess.

Bernie scoffed. "Please don't be rude. 'Ice Cream,' Miss Parker? No. I have given you each a huge wedge of homemade chocolate brownie, topped with the best chocolate ice cream on the market, then added some hand-whipped cream, and a secret chocolate sauce I have perfected over the years. Then I sprinkled the whole thing with chocolate shavings and added a few handmade chocolate truffles."

Jess turned to him. She had tears in her eyes. "I love you, Bernie."

"Hey!" cried Becker, as Jess jumped up and hugged Bernie tightly.

Bernie laughed. "Thank you Miss Parker." He cleared his throat nervously. "Try to remember Captain; I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Becker laughed loudly as Bernie set Jess back in her chair, and left them alone. Becker watched Jess devour Bernie's concoction. He laughed and shook his head. "You're amazing."

"Mmm….I know….mmm," she said between shovels of sundae.

"I suppose you want mine?"

She nodded, pulling his bowl over to her with one hand, as she kept shoveling the stuff in her mouth with the other.

In a few minutes, both bowls were licked clean. Jess sighed with satisfaction and smiled at Becker.

"Was it good?"

She nodded. "Duh."

He laughed. "Well, this has been…disgusting."

"Becker!"

"Sorry, but I can't imagine eating all that and still looking as fabulous as you do."

"She's not human," said Abby from the door.

"Hey," said Becker.

"Hey," said Abby. "How's it going?"

"Deliciously," said Jess.

Abby laughed. "Glad to hear it. Lester's having a coronary. He said to 'tell the love birds that standing on the unemployment line tends to ruin relationships.' His words not mine."

They laughed. "Thanks," said Becker. "I was getting ready to head off anyway. I just wanted to make sure Jess survived dessert."

Abby grinned. "Yeah. You are amazing to watch, Jess. The way you inhale sweets is incredible."

"Stop it," she said bashfully. "I guess we should get back to work. I hope you don't mind a chocolate kiss."

Becker shook his head. "My favorite."

He pulled her into him, and they kissed long and tenderly.

"I'll see you after work," said Jess.

He nodded. "How about we go out tonight?"

She eagerly nodded.

"Good. Alright, well, have fun in Ops."

Jess nodded, watching him leave.

"You still OK?" asked Abby. 'No regrets?"

Jess shook her head. "None."

"Good."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

769 Words

Chapter Thirteen

It was just after lunch when the ADD alert rang. The team ran in. "Where is it Jess?"

"It's in the…American consulate," said Jess. "I don't have CCTV there. It's locked."

"The consulate is foreign soil," said Becker. "They won't let us in?"

Jess alerted Lester. "Fabulous." He sighed, and picked up the phone. "Try to get American cooperation concerning a top secret British agency? No problem."

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Jess.

"Of course. Yanks are more paranoid than we are. I'll see what I can do."

"Meanwhile….time is wasting," said Becker.

"Maybe not," said Connor. "We can track the anomaly with the portable ADD."

"And how do we get inside the consulate, if the creature is in there?"

"One problem at a time, Action Man."

Matt thought. "You know, Jess could track the anomaly and the creature from a car parked nearby."

Becker's eyes widened. Jess instinctively turned to him. They just looked at each other. "Yes, I could," she said quietly.

Finally Becker spoke. "You have a security officer with you at all times."

She nodded.

"And you do what they tell you. They say, 'leave,' and you leave. Clear?"

Jess nodded. "I'm going to do my job, though."

"Fine, but let me do mine."

"Agreed," said Jess.

"Right. Connor, you and Jess get the extra equipment. The rest of us will head to the site."

"I'll send Bilson up," said Becker. "She's your shadow."

"I understand," said Jess.

Lester was sifting through bureaucratic red tape and having no luck. Matt filled him in on the plan, and Lester was visibly uneasy about Jess in the field, even under guard.

As they arrived on scene, they saw no anomaly or creature. "Right" said Matt. "Looks like I'm entering American soil."

"We'll cover you," said Becker with a smirk.

Matt smiled over his shoulder as he ventured in. In the meantime, Connor, Jess and Bilson arrived. Jess set up in the car, while Bilson kept watch.

"Anything?" asked Connor.

Jess shook her head.

"How about you guys?"

"Nothing, Connor," said Abby.

"Hold on," said Jess. "I'm getting a reading on the anomaly. It's growing stronger."

"Perfect," mumbled Becker.

"I also have a visual on a creature. It's next door at the bookstore. Connor, I need you. I don't know what this thing is."

Connor ran back to Jess.

"Oh, that's a leptictidium," said Connor. "It was a mammal, kind of like a shrew. It confused the scientific world for a while. It seemed to be bipedal, but it had a really long tail."

"I see. It just wiped out an entire magazine rack with it," said Jess.

Connor laughed. "It sure had scientists stumped. Now they think it walked on all fours but when it ran it actually hopped like a kangaroo."

"There are more of them now…and there they go," said Jess. "They're hopping Connor."

"Cool! The scientists were right. Yay!" cried Connor.

"Right. Thompson, the rest of you, with me," said Becker. "It's kanga-shrew time."

Connor laughed loudly. "You should be naming these things, Becker."

Jess giggled.

Matt returned. "Nothing. They say everything's normal inside, but they could be lying."

"We found the creature, uh, creatures," said Jess. "They're next door. That's weird."

"What?"

"Now there aren't any anomaly readings coming from the embassy. Connor, I need you again."

Connor ran back to Jess. "That is weird. I see. They're a bunch of smaller unstable anomalies."

"One was stable enough to deposit those kanga-shrew things," said Abby.

Connor said, "They're small, only reaching three feet long."

"So maybe the anomaly was only big enough for them to get through?" asked Abby.

Connor shrugged. "Maybe."

"I think you're right, Connor. They are fluctuating in strength," said Jess. "Now the readings are lower in the bookstore."

"If the anomaly closes, you may have more creatures to care for, Abby," said Emily.

Abby smiled. "The more the merrier."

A few minutes passed. "I've got another anomaly forming," said Jess. "Half a block from the bookstore. No creatures on CCTV yet."

"We'll check it out," said Matt.

"Matt, this is Becker. We've got the creatures contained. Plus, the anomaly looks like its fading."

"We know," said Matt. "We're heading to another anomaly. Why don't you head back to Jess."

"Copy."

Jess nodded. "At least the creatures are contained."

Bilson smiled. "And Becker is safe."

Jess blushed. "Yeah."

There was a tremor. "Oh…We have an anomaly," said Jess, reading the ADD. "It's big."

Bilson said, "I know. I'm looking at it."

Jess followed her gaze. The anomaly was right across from their car.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

908 Words

Chapter Fourteen

"Captain, Mr. Anderson, come in," said Bilson into her comm.

Jess sat nervously, still monitoring when a loud roar filled the air. Then the street shook. Jess turned to see a large, bipedal dinosaur walking through.

"Becker…." She whispered.

Becker ran as fast as he could. "Jess! Come in! Bilson!"

"We're here," said Bilson, whispering. "Unfortunately, we have a carnivore right outside. I think it's an allosaurus."

"We're coming," said Becker. "Hang on. I'm coming Jess."

"I know," she whispered back.

Bilson had positioned herself in front of Jess. They were in the back of the car with the monitoring equipment. Bilson was armed with a large EMD.

"It takes a couple shots to bring down the big ones, doesn't it?" asked Jess, terrified.

"No worries. I can shoot awfully fast."

Jess nodded. "And these are the new models, with longer charges."

"That's right, Jess. I appreciate the fact that you're not panicking."

Jess chuckled. "I am inside, believe me."

Bilson chuckled. "Just stay calm, and quiet."

"Yes. I will."

Becker and his men arrived, stopping dead in their tracks. The allosaur wasn't moving, so they didn't want to startle it. It was sniffing. It found something interesting: a car, the one with Jess and Bilson.

"Sir?" asked Thompson.

"We don't want to agitate it. You men move in on the left, but slowly. Don't make one single sound."

"Understood," said Thompson, moving off with two men.

Becker took the other two and moved soundlessly to the right.

Bilson kept her EMD aimed through the window. The car began to bump around.

"It's moving," whispered Jess, in panic.

"Easy, Jess," she said. She watched as the dinosaur moved closer. Then, with horror, she recognized an eye. "It's looking inside."

She felt Jess shudder. Jess closed her eyes, and tried not to panic. She didn't want to die like this: ripped apart by a dinosaur. And Becker…it would kill him.

Bilson was motionless and steady. While Jess was breathing hard and her heart racing, she was scared still.

Suddenly the window in front of Bilson smashed, the car screeched backwards, the women screamed, and a large reptilian head tore inside the car.

"Ah!"

"Ah! Becker!"

Becker and the men ran as close as they dared, firing non-stop. Inside, Bilson couldn't get a shot off. She had hold of the head by her bare hands, struggling to keep it from chomping. Suddenly the head smacked her, throwing her against Jess.

Jess was smashed behind her, between the car and Bilson. She couldn't scream. She could barely breathe.

Bilson was alert enough to keep fighting. She kicked it and hit it with Jess' laptop. The dinosaur thrashed about, ripping the car open. Bilson was thrown out, toward Private Thompson.

Jess was still in the car, with the dinosaur. She felt its putrid breath. It opened its mouth as it moved down to devour her. She had time for one thought.

'I'm going to be eaten.'

Jess heard a scream, not of fear but…defiance. She saw electricity, and realized the allosaur was under attack from behind.

Becker.

He was standing less than a foot from it, EMDing it repeatedly. The allosaur screamed in pain, and collapsed. Onto the car. And Jess.

She closed her eyes, thinking that it was better to be crushed to death than eaten. The final blow never came, though something did fall on top of her. Something soft and warm.

She opened her eyes. She saw skin, not reptilian, but soft, pink skin. "Hey," said a voice.

Finally her brain clicked in. "Becker," she whispered.

He laughed. He'd jumped on top of her when the thing fell, shielding her body. "Did it fall on you?"

"No," he said. "Thanks to my men. They pushed the car back as the dino fell. It missed us completely."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Quick thinking, huh? All I could do was jump on the pretty girl."

Jess laughed. She heard laughing around her. She craned her head and saw Thompson and the others standing around the shell of the car. "Where's Nicole?"

"Here," she said. She was lying on the street, not far away. "I think I broke my leg. No big deal."

"Oh. Nicole…I'm sorry," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "Don't be. A broken leg is nothing, as far as dinosaur wounds go."

Bilson laughed. "True."

"Besides, she was doing her job. So were you, Jess... God, you scared the hell out of me."

Jess teared up, and threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry."

He held on her, rubbing her back gently. "You're alright. Thank God."

"Everyone OK?" cried Matt, running up with the others.

"Barely," said Thompson.

Becker nodded. "Bilson needs a medic. I want Jess checked out too."

"On the way," said Matt.

Abby looked to Jess. "Are you really OK?"

Jess nodded. "Thanks to my man, and his men. Oh, and Bilson, of course, his woman. No, that came out wrong. I'm his woman. She just works for him….oh, never mind."

Everyone broke into laughter.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Connor, rubbing Jess' head affectionately.

"I'm so glad to hear you babble again," said Becker, kissing her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Even though it was incredibly stupid of you to jump toward the dinosaur."

"Heroics, like I said," said Connor. "He can't help it."

Jess nodded.

"No," said Becker. "It wasn't heroics."

"Then what was it, Captain?" asked Jess.

"Love."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

793 Words

Chapter Fifteen, Conclusion

"Vale, put me down!"

"I'm just helping a team mate."

"I have a cane. I'm not an invalid. Let me down!"

Vale kept walking into the canteen, carrying the lovely Nicole Bilson in his arms. He smiled his dazzling white smile. "I don't' know why, but the more you protest, the happier I feel."

"That's because you're insane, stupid, and oblivious."

"Yeah. I know."

"Put me down!"

"Sir. Put me down, Sir."

Nicole stared at his blue eyes. "Really?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I don't feel much like a sir. I'm too good-looking and charismatic."

"And humble," said Becker. "Lieutenant, if you don't put my sergeant down soon, I'll make you carry her into the kitchen. She can watch you peel potatoes for Bernie."

"But I might cut myself, Sir."

This made everyone in ear-shot burst into laughs.

Vale sighed and put Bilson carefully into a chair next to Jess.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Bernie. "I don't need potatoes at present."

Everyone laughed.

Jess looked at the cast around Bilson's leg. "Broken?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I wanted to write on it, but she won't let me," complained Vale.

"She's afraid you'd write something obscene," said Becker.

"Exactly," confirmed Bilson.

"It'd be memorable," said Vale with a wink.

"Vale, you're already unforgettable."

"Aw. Nicole, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said."

Bilson shook her head. "I meant impossible."

"Nope. Sorry. I heard unforgettable. I'm not letting you forget it, either."

"Do you think if I kicked him with my cast, that it would hurt my leg?"

Becker and Jess laughed.

"I do like when everyone is happy like this," said the Chef. "Now, what can I get you all?"

"What have you got?" asked Bilson.

"Comfort food: Yorkshire pudding, bangers and mash, and steak and kidney pie."

"Mmm. I'll have bangers and mash," said Bilson.

"Me too," said Vale. He picked up Bilson's cane. "You do know this is for your leg and not a weapon, right?"

Bilson winked at him.

Vale turned pale. "I'm scared, Cap."

"You should be," said Becker.

"What can I get you and Miss Parker, Captain?" asked Bernie.

"Nothing. Thanks. We have a date."

"I forgot," said Jess.

"Are you up to it?"

"Sure. I can't wait," she said, smiling at him.

Becker smiled back, and kissed her hand. "I want to check on Fred, first."

"I'll come with you. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Jess," said Bilson.

"Have a lovely evening," said Bernie.

"Don't stay out too long," said Vale. Bilson stared at him. "What?"

Becker and Jess drove to her flat.

Jess was about to get out. "I'll just run in and change. You can wait. Unless you don't want to wait. You can go for a beer or whatever. I might be a while. I haven't felt like dressing up in months. Yeah, it's probably better if you don't wait…Becker?"

Becker sat, just staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I know how it feels."

"What?"

"Standing by…waiting for someone to …die. Tonight, with that allosaur." He blinked back tears. "I was sure I was about to watch the love of my life die in front of me. Horribly."

Jess reached across and brushed his cheek. "I'm so sorry. Now I know how it feels to be in danger and helpless to really comfort the one who loves me. I feel guilty."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know, Becker. Don't you feel guilty when you can't do anything?"

"Do I? All the time."

"Maybe it's good that tonight happened. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Now we really understand what the other goes through."

"Yeah. It sucks."

Jess burst out laughing, and scooted into his arms. "It does. I have no doubts, though. I know where I belong and it's with you."

"For as long as we're given," he said.

She nodded. He pressed his lips to hers. It was the most tender, loving kiss either one had ever had. Then they just stared at each other.

"Let's skip dinner," said Jess. "Abby and Connor are still at the ARC. We have the place to ourselves."

He smiled.

They went into Jess' room where they made love for the first time in months.

She lay happily in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jess."

"Don't leave me again?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, as she giggled. "You broke up with me."

She giggled harder. "You could have stopped me."

"How? Tie you to the bed?"

She smirked. "Good idea."

His eyebrow went up. "It is a nice image."

She giggled. "I hope you had no other plans this evening."

"None," he said, flipping her over. "So, are we back together, for the long haul?"

She giggled beneath him. "What do you think?"

The End


End file.
